NiKenzie
NiKenzie (Nikki and Mac'Kenzie') is the pairing of MacKenzie Hollister and Nikki Maxwell. They both go to WCD and strongly dislike each other. Their hatred may be connected to the fact that they both have an obvious crush on Brandon Roberts. In book 11, both characters formed a short-lived friendship. NiKenzie Moments Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life *MacKenzie called Nikki a loser. *Mackenzie didn't invite Nikki to her party. *Mackenzie just gave Nikki an invite to pass to Jessica. *MacKenzie humiliates Nikki. *MacKenzie glares at Nikki. *They both like Brandon. *Mackenzie calls Nikki a dork for the first time. *MacKenzie and Nikki spy on each other Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl *MacKenzie insults Nikki's artwork. *MacKenzie interrupts Brandon talking to Nikki and then begins to flirt with him. * MacKenzie knows her Aunt Clarissa to tell Nikki to face paint other kids, making her wear an old smelly rat costume. *MacKenzie invites Nikki to her party only to embarrass her. *Nikki doesn't warn MacKenzie and Jessica about the fountain being messed up. *MacKenzie tells everyone at the school that Nikki only came to party to humiliate her. *MacKenzie lets everyone resign other than Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, Theodore, and Violet because she thinks they can't pull it off and knows that if they resign everyone will blame them. *Nikki gets asked to the dance by Brandon and MacKenzie finds out. *MacKenzie takes credit for the whole dance. *MacKenzie steals Nikki's duffel bag. *MacKenzie goes to flirt with Brandon. *MacKenzie takes the rat's head off Nikki, showing everyone Nikki wore the smelly costume. *MacKenzie blames Nikki for everything that happens. Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star *MacKenzie makes fun of Nikki for dancing at Queasy Cheesy. *MacKenzie posts Nikki dancing at Queasy Cheesy on YouTube. *MacKenzie uses the video as blackmail to get Chloe and Zoey to dance for her. *MacKenzie tricks Chloe and Zoey into dancing with her, keeping them away from Nikki. *MacKenzie sends Nikki a fake tuition bill which gives her massive anxiety. *MacKenzie flirts with Brandon while posing as an up-and-coming photographer. *MacKenzie hears about Nikki starting a new band and puts up fake cancellation notices on her posters. *MacKenzie shows the whole school the Queasy Cheesy video because she hears that Nikki's band is decent. *MacKenzie temporarily gets Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet kicked out the show. *MacKenzie wins the talent show not knowing that Mr. Chase thought that Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet was better and that they were going to have a song released, and Mac's Maniacs will be on his show as a talent training camp. How To Dork Your Diary *MacKenzie tries to find Nikki's diary. *Nikki blames Mackenzie for stealing her diary. *MacKenzie does not have Nikki's diary, so she embarrasses Nikki. Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess *Nikki gets invited to Brandon's party and MacKenzie does not. MacKenzie insults Nikki by saying "...after that all you have to do is pay some freakishly ugly guy to marry you!" *MacKenzie tries to keep Nikki from skating for Fuzzy Friends. *MacKenzie inturrupts Nikki and Brandon's "moment" by trying to talk to him about skating for Fuzzy Friends. *MacKenzie sees that Nikki can't ice skate and insults her. *MacKenzie calls Fuzzy Friends stupid. *MacKenzie doesn't skate for Fuzzy Friends not knowing that it closing will result in Brandon moving. She thinks that Brandon will hate Nikki and come to her. *MacKenzie sends Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey's Sugar Plum fairy costumes to New York. *MacKenzie tricks Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey by writing a fake note saying where their fairy costumes are. *MacKenzie locks Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey in a storage closet. *MacKenzie wins $3,000, but Nikki won the fan favorite giving Fuzzy Friends $10,000. ''Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All *Nikki toilet papers MacKenzie's house. *MacKenzie tells everyone that Brandon TP'd her house to get her attention. *MacKenzie and Nikki both know this could get Brandon in serious trouble. *MacKenzie said she'll stop if Nikki got both her and Jessica invites to the party. *Nikki joins the newpaper team to stop MacKenzie from gossiping and lying *Nikki gets MVP and MacKenzie gets jealous. *MacKenzie sets up a meeting with Principal Winston about what's been happening. *MacKenzie gets busted by Marcy. *MacKenzie doesn't get invited to Brandon's party in the end. *MacKenzie almost catches Nikki as Miss-Know-It-All Tales From a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker *MacKenzie crashes Brandon's party. *MacKenzie steals Brandon's phone and sends Nikki really strange and insulting messages the whole month making her think that Brandon is the one doing it. * Mackenzie hangs up posters with Nikki with a Miss Bri-Bri haircut. *MacKenzie interrupts Nikki trying to give Brandon his valentine. *MacKenzie coughs so that Brandon can't get the valentine on the floor. *MacKenzie gets Nikki in trouble. * Nikki and Mackenzie give each other evil glares when they have to work together *MacKenzie tries to drown Nikki. *When MacKenzie gets evil looks she blames Nikki and calls her the "Dork in the Doughnut". *Nikki beats MacKenzie in a swim race and also sets a new record. *MacKenzie tries to bribe Brandon to be her date. *MacKenzie tries to turn everyone against each other when everything was sorted out. *Nikki (along with Brandon) pranks MacKenzie. ''Tales from a Not-So-Glam TV Star '' *MacKenzie pushes Nikki down the slope. *MacKenzie steals Nikki's backstage pass. *Mackenzie was pretending to be Nikki. *MacKenzie interrupts Nikki's kiss with Brandon (it happened at the Sweetheart Dance, but is only mentioned in book 7) ''Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Happily Ever After *Mackenzie throws a dodgeball at Nikki's face. *Nikki fell on the witch (MacKenzie) and that made the witch unconscious. *When Nikki woke up Brandon and Nikki looked at each other and that made Mackenzie mad. *Since Mackenzie threw the ball in Nikki's face too hard, Mackenzie had to clean the girls locker room. Tales From a Not-So-Dorky Drama Queen * MacKenzie accuses Nikki on putting a bug in her hair when in reality, Nikki was just trying to help her. * MacKenzie steals Nikki's' diary. * MacKenzie writes in Nikki's diary. * Everyone - including Nikki laugh at MacKenzie's meltdown because of a bug in her hair. * MacKenzie thinks Nikki put a bug in her hair just so people could make fun of her with it and ruin her reputation. * MacKenzie hacks into Nikki's Miss Know-It-All column and gives bad advice in order to get Nikki expelled. * MacKenzie tells Nikki she saw her diary in the library somewhere. Nikki searches for her diary for hours. * MacKenzie takes Brandon's apology letter for Nikki and gives it back in the wrong date. Making Nikki and Brandon wait for hours and hours. And ending they're friendship. * Seeing how everyone is making fun of her, MacKenzie posts her own humiliating video on YouTube and blames it on Nikki in order to convince her parents to get her to transfer schools. * MacKenzie transfers schools, away from Nikki. * Nikki finds her diary. * Nikki is forced to give advice to tons of people within five minutes because of MacKenzie. * Nikki reads on how MacKenzie messed up her friendship with Brandon in the diary and makes up with Brandon. * Brandon finds a picture of MacKenzie with braces and makes mild fun of it. Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter *Nikki is sick of all the talk of MacKenzie's departure. *MacKenzie interrupts Branikki's kiss at the CupCakery. *MacKenzie bullies Nikki at the CupCakery *MacKenzie lies to her new classmates and steals all of Nikki's information to be her own *MacKenzie is called a dork at her new school Tales From A Not-So Friendly Frenemy * MacKenzie and Nikki high-five * MacKenzie and Nikki record Tiffany having a meltdown over her phone * Mackenzie spreads nasty rumors about Nikki * Mackenzie and Nikki become frenemies * Tiffany bullies Mackenzie and Mackenzie blames Nikki ''Tales From A Not-So Secret Crush Catastrophe'' * MacKenzie and Tiffany post fake photos of Nikki online * MacKenzie and Nikki argue in the girls' bathroom * MacKenzie switches the letters Nikki gives to two people. * MacKenzie defends Nikki just to slowly creep out of the scene * MacKenzie meanly jokes about Nikki's trip to Paris * MacKenzie and Nikki shoot insults back at each other * MacKenzie gives Nikki the evil-eye * MacKenzie destroys Nikki and Brandon's relationship Blog Moments The following never happen in the book, but they were on Nikki's blog. The Best Halloween Dance Ever *MacKenzie trips Nikki. I Got The Best Friend Blues *When MacKenzie insulted Chloe, Nikki thought about saying, "Go and pick on someone your own size- you know, someone with a MASSIVE head and brain damage from lip gloss abuse!!" *Instead, Nikki told MacKenzie, "Wow is that Jessica spilling on the shirt she borrowed from you? That grape juice sure looks messy!" MacKenzie is So Delusional *MacKenzie insults Nikki. *Nikki thinks about something mean to say about MacKenzie, but decides to not say anything. *MacKenzie pranks Nikki by putting water for her to slip on by her locker in front of BRANDON. What Pat Did To MacKenzie *MacKenzie blames Nikki for something she knows that Nikki didn't do. When Brandon Caught Me At His Locker *MacKenzie calls Nikki the "Garbage Bandit". Booger Has a Crush On Me! Jason Booger Has a Crush On Me! *Nikki refers to MacKenzie as the "horrendous, soul-less bully". I Hate the Dentist!!! *MacKenzie starts to videotape Nikki squirming around in the dentist chair. I Love the Mall *MacKenzie takes embarrasing photos of Nikki and her mom. *Nikki calls MacKenzie a "blood hungry shark". MacKenzie the Theif *Nikki draws attention to MacKenzie and says that someone lost their wallet. MacKenzie Tried To Get Even *MacKenzie lies about being Nikki's friend. *MacKenzie covers up calling her ugly and dumb by saying that Nikki says all this about HERSELF. Too Tired To Function *MacKenzie insults Nikki by saying she looks horrible. Drama At the Bowling Alley *MacKenzie distracts Nikki by yelling "Dork alert!" *MacKenzie tries to ruin her night. *MacKenzie pushes Nikki out of the way to show off. How MacKenzie Almost Ruined My Day *MacKenzie insults Nikki's ponytail. *MacKenzie laughs at Nikki. First Day Back At School *MacKenzie blows spitballs into Nikki's hair. Brandon's So Sweet!! *MacKenzie steals Nikki's chicken fingers. *MacKenzie throws Nikki's chicken fingers in the trash. MacKenzie's Latest Immature Prank *MacKenzie tries to embarass Nikki. *MacKenzie steals Nikki's bag. *MacKenzie puts rotten eggs in Nikki's bag. Ideas For the Halloween Dance *MacKenzie insults Nikki. *Nikki refers to Mackenzie as "an alien from planet NUTZO" *Nikki says that Mackenzie is a PDD which stands for pathological, despate and delusional. *MacKenzie tries to make Nikki feel nervous about who Brandon will ask. *MacKenzie gets mad that Nikki doesn't care, so she grabs her notebook and tears out all her ideas for the dance. *Nikki talks to MacKenzie like a 2-year-old, then walks away MacKenzie Lied About Me To Brandon *MacKenzie steals Nikki's notes and pretends that she took them instead. *MacKenzie tries to pretend like it's her notebook and that Nikki drew something mean in it. Did MacKenzie Pull Brandon To the Dark Side?? *MacKenzie lies about meeting Brandon at the animal shelter. MacKenzie Spread a Horrible Rumor About Me!! *MacKenzie spreads a rumor about how Nikki got Brandon to go trick or treating with her, Chloe, and Zoey. How MacKenzie Made the Sleepover Miserable! *MacKenzie calls Nikki poor. *Nikki snatches MacKenzie's phone out her hand and kicks her out. MacKenzie's Trying To Blackmail Me... Again! *MacKenzie videotapes Nikki getting SUPERembarassing things from a store. My Plan To Steal MacKenzie's Video *MacKenzie tried to blackmail Nikki (AGAIN) into getting her an invite to Brandon's party (AGAIN!). *Nikki devises a plan to get MacKenzie's video. I'm a Supersad Sleepwalking Zombie *MacKenzie sarcastically plays an invisible violin. I Can't Believe What Happened To MacKenzie *Nikki sarcastically plays an invisible violin. *Nikki starts trying to help MacKenzie feel better. The CCPs All Made Up... and Now They've Turned On Me! *MacKenzie blames Nikki for the robbery in her house. *MacKenzie posted the embarrassing diaper video on YouTube. Trivia Song The ship song for NiKenzie is "Misery Business" by Paramore. It is about two girls (Nikki and MacKenzie) who hate each other fighting over a boy (Brandon Roberts). Quotes Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Nikki Category:Pairings with MacKenzie Category:Enimies Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Rival Pairings Category:Blog posts Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Former Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book 11 Category:Ships